Pain and Blood
by happyday girl
Summary: The two brothers scout ahead and hunt the night's dinner- After a long and irritable wait, Fili proudly and triumphantly watches as Kili finally makes the kill- but when the elk unexpectedly bolts the world passes in a blur- until the image of his bloodied brother staggering backwards clutching his stomach is forever ingrained in his memory. Hurt!Kili, bigbrother!Fili -Please R&R!


**Hello! This idea just came to me, and I really couldn't resist some hurt!Kili :D It can be set in any of the films ^^**

**Hope you like it!**

Kili's head snapped upright off his chest, his nose wrinkling in distaste as he wiped his cheek from the drool that had slowly gathered since he'd fallen asleep atop his pony. Fili snorted beside him on his own pony, blue eyes twinkling as he handed him some cloth- 'Here, wipe your mouth,' he said, grinning as Kili snatched it and hastily wiped his cheek. 'Disgusting...' He whispered to himself, feeling his cheeks go a little red.

Fili waved it away, smiling. 'You were only asleep about five minutes, don't worry.'

'You could have woken me...'

'Why? You were obviously tired- besides, you looked too cute to disturb!' Fili teased, patting his little brother's shoulder as Kili growled. 'Shut up!' He muttered, rolling his eyes. Fili barked out a laugh, before riding forward a little more to catch up with Thorin, leaving Kili to stretch the tiredness from his aching muscles.

By the time Kili had slowly made his way past everyone else, evening was setting in- the sun was still high, but Kili knew they did not have much daylight left. His stomach rumbled, loud enough for Gandalf to turn, an amused smile on his lips. 'I think dinner is needed!' He smiled, nodding his agreement. 'I say we stop for the night, gather our resources- what say you, Thorin?'

Their leader looked the group over, noting their waning faces as they peered across at him. 'Aye, I think we all need a bit of rest. Bofur, get a fire going-' he started, before looking at his nephews. 'You can either look after the ponies or hunt, it's up to you two.' He said, waiting for their response.

Fili looked over at his brother, shrugging. 'I don't mind,' he said, an eyebrow quirked. 'We could scout ahead while we hunt?'

'Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.' Kili nodded, before they both looked over at their uncle.

'Fine, but don't go too far... And come back before nightfall- we want to eat before tomorrow morning!' Thorin barked, not entirely serious. Fili nodded, a smile tugging at his lips, while Kili grinned and rolled his eyes.

'We'll do our best!' They promised, before hopping off their ponies and readying their equipment. 'We won't be too long,' Fili promised as they tied the reigns of their ponies to a tree near where the group was settling down.

'Aye, make sure you're not- I don't like this forest.' Thorin replied, fingers laced to the handle of his blade.

'Come on then,' Fili called to his brother, before they both walked toward the perimeter of their bit of forest. 'Let's go get some food...'

Xxxxxx

'Do Elk hibernate?'

'I don't know, I don't think so...'

'...then why can't we find anything?'

'If you stop talking we might find something!'

'Sorry!'

The brothers trudged through the leafy forest, both acutely aware of the rapidly setting sun. 'This is folly,' Kili grumbled, rubbing his stomach. 'It's like every living thing has deserted this place!'

'Hush!' Fili berated him, shaking his head, 'We won't find anything at this rate! And pick your feet up when you walk!'

'Alright!' Kili snapped, shaking his own head at the annoyance in his brother's voice. 'Mister grumbly guts!'

'I'm just hungry, alright? You know I get snappy when I'm hungry!' Fili muttered, eyes firmly on the forest ahead.

They'd been walking for what felt like hours, and Fili's feet were starting to turn into blocks of ice. He got more annoyed when he started to realise his brother's words were starting to ring true...where were the elks? The deer or the rabbits? There was nothing here.

He was about to suggest turning around to search somewhere else when Kili stood stock still, a hand flying out to grip his brother's shoulder, squeezing lightly. 'There,' he whispered, slowly nodding his head to a thatch of young oak trees to their left. 'By the last tree...'

Fili looked, and felt his heart soar. There, completely unaware of their presence was a large Elk, it's magnificent brown fur almost twinkling in the decreasing light. It's antlers brushed against the bushes as it foraged in the grass, and the sight made Fili very happy. Worry knotted in his chest seconds later, however. 'Too big...' He whispered, looking at Kili as he heard him growl low in his throat, 'it's bigger than us!' He added.

'We can take it!' Kili nodded, already notching an arrow into his bow. 'Nice and quick.'

'Hmm.' Fili hummed, not convinced. But he readied his dagger, knowing Kili was more than able to deliver the killing shot- he was just back up.

Seconds later, and Kili let his arrow loose. The shot rang true; the elk reared with a startled cry, falling forwards onto its chest seconds later. 'Got it!' Kili grinned, before the two of them hurried forwards, not wanting the animal to suffer more than it had to. Kili took out his dirk as it continued to thrash around, throwing its head left and right, black eyes staring.

Fili stood back as Kili knelt down to finish it off, feeling proud that his brother had felled such a huge beast. He visualised the other's expressions as they carried the elk back to them, smiling at the thought. It'd be one less thing for Thorin to growl at him for... He snapped right out of his reverie as a strangled yelp caught his ears. Eyes wide, he stepped forwards only for Kili to stagger back, a horrible cracking noise echoing around the forest. The elk was still now, its neck cut- what had happened?

'Kili!' He shouted, confusion tearing at him as he fell to his knees beside him- his brother turned to him, face white as a moonstone.

Blood peppered his neck, and as Fili's eyes travelled down, he had to bite back a cry of his own.

A long antler had snapped off the struggling creature, and was speared in his stomach; Kili's trembling hands were wrapped round it, knuckles popping. Seconds later, before Fili could say anything, Kili ripped the antler from his stomach and threw it to the floor. He sank to his knees as Fili gave a cry, shaking his head, cursing his slow reactions.

'Oh, by Durin...' He settled for moaning, moving to his brother's side at once. Kili, silent until now, made a noise that sounded a cross between a cry of pain and a frightened animal, before he continued moaning, hands pressed to his stomach. 'Let me see, let me see...' Fili stammered, moving his brother's fingers, eliciting a yelp from his brother. 'You're alright, you'll be ok..' He soothed, hoping against hope he was right, looking down with wide eyes at the large hole through his brother's jerkin; he swallowed back his own panicked cries as Kili continued growling in pain.

Blood seeped down it, soaking both their hands as Fili ripped some cloth from his pocket and used it to stem the wound. 'We need help...' He muttered to himself, feeling his hands shake as Kili's blood slicked ones squeezed them. 'Fili...' He moaned, eyes now squeezing open and shut every time he breathed in- the pain must have taken real effect now.

'Come on, you're going to be ok...' Fili muttered, heart breaking as his brother hitched a breath.

'H-hurts...'

'I know Kili, I know...I need to get you up, I can't see in this light,' he cried. Kili grabbed his tunic, pulling him close as Fili attempted to move him upwards. 'Don't- you're making it worse!' He cried, eyes shut in agony.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I have to move you, we can't stay here...' Fili replied, tears in his own eyes as Kili cried out again. Blood was saturating their clothes now, but Fili didn't care.

'What about the elk?' Kili suddenly muttered, voice cracking with pain.

'Leave the blasted creature!' Fili cried, snorting under his breath. 'It's you I'm worried about!'

'Fili- will I die?' Kili's voice was low, before he hissed in pain. 'F-Feels like it...' he continued, voice hitching.

'No.' Came his firm reply. Fili carded his hands through his brother's dark hair as he whimpered. 'You're not going anywhere without me!' He added, before getting to his haunches, reluctantly letting go of his brother's shaking hands. 'How deep is it?' Kili cried, voice little more than a whisper.

'I don't know- I can't tell, we need to get back to the others- you might bleed to death before we reach them if we stay here!' Fili warned, stemming the blood with more cloth.

Kili nodded, now wheezing slightly. 'Come on, keep breathing nice and steady- you need to look at me now!' Fili cried, panic spearing his chest as Kili's eyes fluttered alarmingly.

Brown eyes met blue, with Kili's eyes wider than anything Fili had ever seen. 'Now you listen- I'm going to get you back to Uncle and the others, and Balin will sort this out, alright?' He muttered, feeling tears in the corners of his eyes as Kili looked up at him like he did when he was younger; full of trust in his big brother.

'Just keep your eyes open...' He added, before standing up. Gingerly, he positioned himself above his brother before lifting him onto his back, pulling him into the right place as gently as he could. He knew he had to be quick; he had probably dislodged the cloth stoppering his wound.

Kili cried out again, long and drawn out, before he hissed out a breath. With their cheeks touching, Fili pressed his forehead to his brother's. 'You're going to be ok… I'll make sure of it...' He whispered, feeling his heart sink as he only got a weak voice in response. He took off as fast as he could without over balancing, the darkness now rapidly setting in above them. Feeling his brother's blood run down his back, Fili hoped he wasn't too late...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first person he encountered on their return was Bilbo- the Hobbit stood, a welcoming smile on his face before it slipped from his lips as he took in the sight.

'What-?'

'Water, Balin! Fili growled, aching legs threatening to fail if he stopped before the fire. His scuffling footsteps soon caught the attention of everyone else-

'What in Durin's name happened?!' Thorin barked, eyes wide as he fell to his knees beside his nephews as Fili gently moved Kili next to the fire.

'Kili felled an elk, but as he finished it off it must've thrashed around- one of its antlers caught him in the stomach.' He explained, before they both looked down as Kili once again moaned in pain, face contorting.

'Steady lad...' Thorin muttered, placing a warm hand on his cheek, rubbing his temple comfortingly with his thumb like he did when he was a dwarfling.

Deft hands quickly inspected the wound, and Fili's heart sank as Thorin sucked in breath, muttering dark words in Khuzdul as Balin raced to their side with the bandages and water.

Fili moved to let him get better access to the wound, positioning himself around his brother's head; as he did a bloodied hand latched onto his sleeve tightly, and he looked down to see his brother staring up at him, teeth chattering slightly. 'Fili...' He moaned, a cry escaping his lips as Balin stoppered the wound again, tighter this time.

'By Durin!' He groaned, jaw set in agony as Fili and Thorin could only look on. They both look a hand, letting him squeeze out the pain as Balin continued the cleaning and dressing. Thorin whispered into his hair words Fili couldn't hear, but they must have been comforting, as his brother started to settle after a while- he still moaned, eyes squeezing in pain, but he wasn't so violent with it.

After a while, Balin knelt back, satisfied. 'You are luckier than any dwarf I have ever met, Laddie!' He praised, resting a hand on Kili's still trembling shoulder and squeezing lightly. 'You will feel it for many days, but no lasting damage has been done.'

'You're sure?' Thorin pressed, hands not leaving his nephew's head, almost afraid he would disappear if he let go.

'Positive.' Balin replied firmly. 'He'll need the dressing changed twice each day, but so long as no infection sets in, he'll be fine.'

'Thank Durin...' Fili moaned in relief, looking down at Kili as he finally smiled. 'You scared me so much!' He scolded, only slightly teasing. 'I thought I'd lost you for sure!'

Kili hissed in pain as he tried to sit up- he finally settled on awkwardly leaning against his Brother and Uncle, face scrunched in pain. 'S-sorry...' He replied, blue eyes swimming. Thorin snorted, giving him a gentle one armed embrace, shaking his head. 'Don't apologise, Kili,' he told him, before letting go. 'It was just a freak accident.'

The brothers nodded, both remembering the Elk, now probably being devoured by wolves on the forest floor. 'But next time...' Fili muttered as he straightened his brother's torn tunic to keep him warm. 'When I say an animal is too big to take down, you listen, yeah?'

'...Yes.' Kili conceded, pain still making him wince.

'Come, let's get your bedroll up and you can rest properly.' Thorin muttered, gingerly standing up and letting Kili fall against his brother. Together the two of them managed to get Kili in his bedroll by the fire, resting against a rock.

As night settled in around them Bofur handed out the cabbage soup they'd been eating for the past three days- Fili ate his before carefully pouring the lukewarm soup into his brother's mouth; even that seemed to cause him pain, but Fili knew he needed it.

'Just rest,' he whispered when he was done, helping Kili to move into a comfortable place. 'Just stay still for a while.'

'Thank you, Fili- for, you know….saving my life.' Kili muttered as he lay back, voice still high with pain.

'That was Balin, not me.'

'You know what I mean!' Kili shot back, wincing as he moved. 'Just… thank you.'

'That's what I'm here for, Kili.' Fili smiled, before gingerly lying next to him, an arm on his shoulder, thankful that he still ended the day with his brother. As he looked into the fire as the night pressed in and his brother rested, he watched the embers and willed himself to believe that every day they would be so lucky.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**x**


End file.
